


Two girls, chilling in a secret hideout, 5ft apart cause they're not gay

by AtivanAvian420



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Slice of Life, This is one LONG ASS ONESHOT IM SO SORRY, pre episode 11, someone please tell Luz how James Dean exists in the Boiling Isles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtivanAvian420/pseuds/AtivanAvian420
Summary: DISCLAIMER: WRITTEN PRIOR TO EPISODE 11.Amity decides that just maybe, Luz is worth the second chance. King decides that just maybe, he can cook. Eda decides that just maybe, she will pour water onto a grease fire.Gay hijinks ensue
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 462





	Two girls, chilling in a secret hideout, 5ft apart cause they're not gay

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is SO LONG. I AM PRAYING FOR YALLS ATTENTION SPAN LMFAO. Lmk what y'all think, I don't usually write many fics 🤪

“King, what are you two doing?” 

Eda stares off groggily at Luz and King sprawled across the ground while pouring herself a cup of coffee. It was apparently supposed to boost your energy within minutes of drinking it, that’s what Luz told her at least. Living with a curse tends to wear a witch down both physically and mentally, so if it tasted better than some bitter elixir, she was willing to try something new. 

King perks his head up in Eda's direction, flailing his little feet up and down against the flooring.

“Luz got invited to that mean girl’s hide-out yesterday. I’m teaching her all about witch anatomy so that she can perform heinous acts of terror onto her in the most torturous ways possible. Now, as I was saying Luz, if you jab hard enough _right there_ , you can actually cause temporary paralysis.”

The tiny demon smacks his paw aggressively against a piece of paper where multiple crayon-drawn diagrams were scribbled across. Luz giggled, ruffling the underside of his chin while Eda hummed tiredly to herself. Sauntering over to the battered couch behind them both, she flops down while nestling her mug onto her lap.

“What, the green-haired one?” She asks, scoffing in amusement.

“King, tag along with her when she goes. I want you to draw a picture of the fight so I can frame it for the house. Outline it in sharpie this time, though, it's hard to make out action-lines when you use a pencil...” Eda takes a long sip of the coffee, scrunching her face momentarily before letting out another hum at the drink. Bitter and sweet. How did that even work?

Luz rolls her eyes playfully, reaching an arm out from where she had been laying to lightly smack Eda’s ankle.

“I’m right here you know. Plus, I'm not trying to hurt Amity. Our friendship together has been rocky, I will admit that! But as Luz the Human, and Master of Befriending All-”

“-Official title still pending” the small demon interjects with a whisper.

“- as Luz the Human, and Master of Befriending All, title very much official, I am trying my hardest to reach the good that I _know_ is inside of her.” Luz hobbles to her feet, face beaming with determination as she offers a hand out to King.

“You know Luz-” He starts, accepting the offered hand and springing onto his paws.

“If I held her mouth open, and you shoved your weird string bean human arms down her throat, I bet we could reach something else inside that cretin” The little demon trots on all fours to grab at a stuffed monster, ripping mercilessly at the stuffing from its chest.

“-her heart!” King does his signature laugh while pounding the fistful of stuffing onto the floor. It was a display worthy of Eda's applause from the couch, and a small pout from Luz.

“Very funny King, but I really am trying to get closer with her. Back at my old school, I was treated like a nobody. If I don’t even fit in at a school filled with nothing but weirdos, wizards, and magic, then what does that say about me?”

She sighs dejectedly, flopping down next to Eda who was now giving the girl a pitifully somber glance. Placing her cup onto a nearby table, she turns to Luz with an awkward pat to the head. The witch was never particularly good at comforting others but always tried to manage an exception when it came to the human girl.

“Look, kid, some people just aren’t worth the time of day. Personally, I'd have had her locker hexed with graffiti If I were you, but I guess you _aren’t_ me.” Luz watches on as Eda stands up from the couch to pop tension from her back.

“You like to see the good in people even when others are convinced it isn’t even there. You’re quirky, spontaneous, and have a concerning but admirable lack in sense of mortality” She bends down just slightly to be eye-level with Luz.

“I haven’t met many humans-”

“-You haven’t met any other humans, like, ever.” King muffles, mouth full of stuffing as he rabbit-kicks the plush victim from earlier.

Eda gives him a cold glare from over her shoulder before recollecting herself.

“-but you’re my favorite one so far. You aren’t something anyone has seen here in a long time, so it’s going to take them a while to warm up. I mean, you somehow got a grumpy old witch and the king of demons to” she jokes, smiling warmly when Luz huffs out a small laugh. 

“Once they get to know the real Luz, Master of Befriending All, I guarantee you’ll be stacking friends up like pancakes. Speaking of which- King!” Eda snaps loudly, causing the vicious creature to freeze in place with a squeak.

“Your voidless tummy ate all of the pancakes from last week without sharing. Why don’t you give Luz a snack from your snack box to bring as a peace offering to whats-her-face” Eda does a dismissive hand roll at that last part.

King huffs a growl out while kicking the stuffed toy off of his stomach.

“This voidless tummy does not take kindly to giving up its offerings. The price will be dire.” He sticks out his tongue at the two before crawling on all fours to the kitchen.

Luz smiles endearingly in his direction before turning back to Eda with the same expression.

“You know Eda, If we had gone to school together, I'm sure we would have been great friends too.”

The witch snorts, throwing a dismissive hand out.

“Pshh, yeah right. You say that now, but you weren’t the one getting your gym lockers haunted. The look on Jade Wither’s face really made it worth it though.” Eda fights back a small snicker at the memory.

Rolling her eyes playfully, Luz lifts her legs up onto the couch to hug at them.

“Well, I think you could take your own advice, Eda. I can’t imagine what it must be like running from the law and weirdly murderous ex-boyfriends all day. I wish the people around here knew you the way me and King did, maybe then you wouldn’t feel like you have to hide away here all the time.”

The witch furrows her brows, reaching over to retrieve her drink.

“Luz, I couldn’t care less about what those dweebs think of me. I know I’m amazing, and that’s that. I don’t have some underlying fears about social ostracization, and I don't like that you made me use a five-syllable word I only vaguely know the definition of to get that across.”

Luz raises her hands up defensively.

“Hey, even sarcastic and witty witches have insecurities, Eda. For example, the Good Witch Azura once had to come to terms with-” 

“Aht aht-” Eda interrupts, fingers pressed against her forehead. 

“- It’s too early for me to bear the weight of being compared to one of your fantasy novel characters, kid.”

Luz puffs her cheeks out while crossing her arms.

“It’s a good series! You people just can’t appreciate good literature. Well, alright. You totally don’t have any deep-rooted fears or insecurities whatsoever. If it means anything though, the way I see it, you’re not _Eda the Owl Lady, wanted criminal! _-” Luz imitates the warden with a crude voice, shaking a fist in the air.__

____

____

“-You’re just Eda, Luz’s Favorite Witch In the World, official title still pending.”

Eda stares back blankly as the girl shifts from the couch with one big stretch, bending down to examine the treat King had swiftly picked out for her.

It was amazing, she thought. How just one little human had such an effect on people.

Eda had spent so long causing mayhem and being considered a general nuisance to, well, everyone, that it wasn’t very often she felt good in terms of morality. That was her thing, being mischievous and trouble-making, it’s what she was good at. but Luz made other people _want _to be good.__

____

____

Maybe in a way that was her magic. She didn’t need a fancy staff, memorized spells, or cute pointy ears. Luz had an innocence and strong sense of optimism at life, and that was something magical in itself.

“Earth to Eda? Stand back Luz she’s in a trance, luckily as a smart and powerful demon, I know how to break it.” King grunts out a little ‘nyeh’ while kicking the witch at her leg, abruptly shaking Eda from her thoughts. 

Letting out a surprised squeak, she glares down at the monster below her.

“You know King, I’ve met a few witches who would pay handsomely for a demon’s pelt like yours” Eda nudges the smug critter away from her with her heel, causing him to slide a foot or two across the wood flooring. Snickering mischievously, he scampers back to Luz who had at some point made her way to the front door.

“Well, I’ve got a great pep talk from the most powerful witch around, and a frosted cookie from the most powerful demon around. I am choosing to ignore the fact that valentine's day was over 5 months ago, and will assume this thing is probably safe to eat!” Luz inspects the heart-shaped treat warily while attempting a thankful smile towards King. 

Giving her a confident thumbs-up, King pats the girl against her leg in reassurance.

“Owlbert found it in the human realm. I thought it would be nice if you gave her something from your world. As a well-respected King, I know more than anyone that offerings are the quickest way to make powerful allies.” 

Luz bends down to scruff King's belly, making a *tsk tsk* sound at him.

“Are you sure you didn’t give me this to poison her? Maybe you should try the first bite…” She dangles the snack at king like a dog treat, holding him in place as he squirms and shifts his head away in desperation.

“Nyeh, The King of demons is not hungry, release me this instant human!” 

Eda snorts from across the room while walking back to the kitchen to refill her cup. She raises her voice somewhat as she treads out of view.

“Have fun over there, kid! If she does something mean to you, just let me know. I’m a wanted criminal baby, I've got nothing to lose fighting a child!”

Luz rolls her eyes playfully while standing up straight and releasing the squirmy demon from her grasp.

“A mal tiempo, Buena cara. Nothing can go wrong as long as I’m the best version of myself, don’t worry Eda. I’ll let you guys know how it went later tonight, okay?” 

Luz blows a kiss to King on the floor and gives a wave toward the kitchen despite Eda not seeing it.

“Make sure there’s dinner leftover when I get back, I love you, King, love you, Eda!” 

Luz brushes her shorts off before swinging the door open and taking a deep breath in. After making sure all her nerves had been settled, she lets her breath out while confidently shutting the door behind her.

King jumps up at the wood when it closes, looking back sadly at Eda who had now made her way back to the couch. She gently pats her lap for the solemn demon, who trotted over sluggishly. It was like a little puppy watching its owner go to work.

He circles for a moment before flopping down in a comfortable position, while Eda briefs a glance back at the door

_‘Love you, Eda!’ ___

____

____

The witch smiled to herself. It had been a long time since she’d heard that.

__________

“Alright Luz, you got this. I wonder if she has some sort of secret knock… I only know like, three different secret knocks though. What if all of them are wrong, and then I'm just the weird human girl knocking on books?”

Luz rubs at her chin in concentration while walking up a flight of steps that lead to the library. It was huge, to be honest. Bigger than any library she had back home, at least.

_‘Back home...’ ___

____

____

She winces as a ping of anxiety rushes against her chest. What if she managed to screw things up again? What if all of this was just a repeat of her life back home? Luz didn’t normally ruminate on things like this, especially not when it came to making friends. She _loved _being around others, she was naturally that extroverted, it’s just-__

____

____

_“Every time you come near me, I get in trouble. Just leave me alone.” ___

____

____

Amity made her feel so…

Small.

Actually, Amity made her feel a _lot _of different things. Were most of them negative? Withholding comment. Still, it’s not like she didn’t enjoy certain aspects of her. Like, seeing her read to small children, or finding out that they both loved the Good Witch Azura. Underneath all of that teen angst, Luz could tell there was something deeper. When there wasn’t so much pressure either school wise or social, Amity could be sweet and kind.__

____

____

That’s the Amity she hoped she would be able to reach today. Taking a deep breath in, Luz tightens her grip against the ziplock bag that held King’s offering. Raising her free hand out, she reaches gingerly to push the ghostly library doors open.

“Were you just having a telepathic conversation with that door, human?”

Luz makes a small shriek at the familiar voice cutting abruptly behind her, causing her to turn swiftly on her heels. She finds herself eye-level with the most notorious academic at Hexside, just feet from where she stood. Amity’s signature deadpan was on full display making Luz shift uncomfortably in intimidation.

“Amity! I figured you were already inside. Say, you don’t happen to have a secret knock for your secret hideout do you?” Luz jokes, internally facepalming at the crack in her voice. This was not going to go well.

The witch in front of her quirked an unamused eyebrow, climbing up the last few steps she had stalled at.

“If it’s a secret hideout, why would I have a secret knock? I don’t let anyone else in there.”

Amity brushes past Luz, who was now awkwardly scuffing her shoes against the ground from the dry comment.

“You don’t? So that must mean-” Luz pauses, attempting to regain her composure as Amity pushes through the library doors.

“-I must be pretty special if I'm the _only _one allowed in your cool little safe space, huh?” She flashes Amity a goofy grin with her hands behind her back as the two make it inside together.__

____

____

She doesn't respond, opting instead to give Luz a brief scowl. It was a silent look that said ‘you’re not funny’ but Luz could swear she saw a hint of pink crawl across Amity’s cheeks. That wasn’t good, right? She vaguely recollects her siblings mentioning that she got red when made angry, which was the last thing Luz was trying to do.

“Sorry, right, lead the way your royal Hexside-ness!” Luz does a small bow, flashing a now tamer smile at the witch. Amity quickly averts her gaze with a huff, waving a hand forward to lead them through the quiet halls.

The library always appeared so much bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. In fact, it seemed almost everything on the Boiling Isles was unfathomably massive. The thought of how many books occupied such a large building left Luz giddy every time she’d pass the place, wanting so desperately to drag her hand across the hundreds of fiction that had to be there.

_‘I wonder if Amity feels the same way’ _Luz ponders to herself, giving the witch a subtle side-eye.__

____

____

The two didn’t have much time to delve very deep in thought though, as the hide-out itself was fairly close to the entrance. Luz could make out just a few titles from some of its lower shelves.

_‘Under her spell: A coming of age witch’s tale’ 'A Crows Feather and a Dash of Oxytocin’_

_____ _

_____ _

None of them sounded appealing or particularly well written.

To be honest, it was sort of comical. Luz couldn’t help but find it humorous that Amity’s secret hideout was built behind the romance section. For someone who seemed so socially disconnected, Luz doubts most people could ever visualize Amity holding one of these books, let alone actually read one.

“I can sense you having an internal monologue over there. If you’re done mentally patronizing me, you can lead us in.” Amity clears her throat, looking off sheepishly in the distance.

“If you want” she tags on, softening her tone.

Luz turns swiftly on her heel while staring at the witch incredulously causing her to reel back momentarily.

“Wait, you want _me _to pull the book? I can do the honors? Oh my gosh.” Luz was running giddily in place causing Amity to let out a brief but amused huff through her nose. It looked as if she had forced herself to keep a quirked smile down, coughing almost immediately into her shoulder with a slight blush.__

____

____

“Yeah, don’t make it weird,” she mumbles, nodding her head toward a somewhat out of place book. Luz flashes her a toothy grin before dropping it abruptly to stare intently at the book with complete concentration. Reaching out theatrically slow, she tugs the paper-back outward, causing a slight rumble to echo throughout the section.

Soon enough, the bookshelf had creaked open to a modestly cozy-looking room, the likes of which Luz could hardly contain herself over.

“Ohoho~! This is _so _much cooler than when I snuck in with your siblings. Sorry about that again, by the way. ” She treads in warily, slowly panning her eyes around the room to soak in all the minuscule details.__

____

____

Amity mumbles out a response that could only really be heard by herself, following Luz’s suit then hastily reclosing the sanctum door. Being caught in the romance section with a secret hideout, and the outcast human was too much of a social barrage that she was prepared to deal with at the moment.

“Wow…” was all Luz could seem to manage out while taking in her surroundings.

“I know it’s not that impressive or whatever-” Amity starts, strutting over to a small collection of literature and fiddling with the books there.

“-but I like to come here when I need to cool off or be by myself. Maybe if I lit some sage, I could clean the air my brother and sister contaminated while digging their paws around my stuff.”

Luz lets out a small chuckle at the comment while waving a dismissive handoff at the girl.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry about it, this place is at least twice the size of my room. Living in a storage closet gets sort of hot too, which I guess could be solvable by sleeping commando. Then again, King naps on my sleeping bag with me and I'm not sure how I feel about him seeing me naked…”

Amity turns around quickly at the girl, gently placing back a book she had pulled out.

“Did you just say your room is like a storage closet?” she asked, voice dripping with what seemed like a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

Luz faces the witch, letting her hand limp with a _*pfft* _at the question.__

____

____

“Oh no, of course not. My room is nothing _like _a storage closet.”__

____

____

Amity blushes slightly, somewhat embarrassed at having heard her wrong. The human girl pulls out a hidden deck of cards, sifting through them with curiosity. 

“I said it _is _a storage closet, but I’ve been decorating it lately to the point where you almost can’t tell. Except for, you know, the 7 foot by 10-foot radius of space. You know maybe if I brought in an air conditioner-”__

____

____

“Wait-” the embarrassment from Amity quickly diminished as she strides over to where Luz was snooping around.

“You actually sleep in a closet? In a sleeping bag? Luz, not even pets get thrown into a closet, are you sure that Owl Lady even knows you live there?” She asked. Amity’s face was scrunched up, but the question was phrased in an almost playful way.

Luz picked up on this, pausing the shuffle she had been doing with the cards in slight intrigue. Maybe things would start to take a positive turn after all.

“Honestly, the first night I stayed over, she didn’t even recognize me. That being said, Eda’s own bed is made from literal twigs and branches. I’m pretty sure she thinks its normal to live in deplorable conditions like that. Maybe if you came over, I could give you a room tour too.”

Luz sets down the deck of cards to do a small bow with one arm behind her back. She then gestures with her free arm to a non-specific part of the room in a posh British accent.

“Ms, Blight, we are humbled to host your esteemed self into the Owl House Manor. Please take note of the fine decor in our master storage closet. A film of finely aged mold coats the floorboards, 40 years old, truly in its most potent and prime state.”

Amity’s disinterested facade starts to falter, a lopsided smile now overtaking her expression as she fights back a small chuckle. Luz couldn't help but let herself laugh along, her natural confidence rebuilding itself as the two settle into a comfortable presence with one another.

Amity attempts to fall back into her natural poker-face, coughing a decibel too loud while averting her gaze from the girl in front of her.

“Luz you’re not-” she pauses, attempting to figure out how she wanted to word her thoughts.

“You’re not like anyone else I've met here at Hexside” She settles on, taking a few steps closer to the girl, gently picking up the cards Luz had set down earlier.

“You’re weird, and I don't really understand what you’re talking about half the time. Not to mention my credibility as a student has been hindered on multiple occasions because of you.” 

Amity fiddles nervously with the deck, a hint of red still splotching across her cheeks

“I wanted to hang out with you today because it just gets so... mentally draining being around the idiots at my school. So many of the teens there are galling posers, trying to be class clown rebels but ultimately coming across as nothing more than egregious annoyances.”

Luz raises an eyebrow, not particularly understanding where Amity was going with all of this.

_‘Egregious egregious, what does that mean… is a galling poser any different from a regular poser? Just nod and act like you understand what she's saying Luz’_

“Hoh-oh yeah, I know what you mean. Very egregious, very galling, I've noticed that as well” she says while cupping her chin.

“You aren’t like that, though. You don’t try to be quirky or likable, or whatever. You just are, it’s your personality default. Maybe I've just become so accustomed to the superficial students at hexside, that I've been convinced people only act nice when they're out to get something. Well, You know what they say, cynicism killed the palisman, right? ”

Luz looks to the ground in concentration, her brows furrowing in uncertainty.

“I don’t think that's how it goes where I’m from...” 

Amity huffs out a single gentle laugh while shrugging her shoulders.

“Either way, I guess I'm sorry if I ever come across as- I don't know, cold to you or anything. You’re not a bully, a poser, or a weirdo. You’re just a good person with good intentions, and I think most people don’t know how to process that. Especially not in a place like this, where thieves and criminals basically run the streets.”

The witch flips over one of the cards she had been shuffling, revealing the Ten of Swords. A gruesome illustration of multiple sabres bore into the back of a demon surrounded by stolen riches.

“Nobody likes things they can’t understand, so they get frustrated. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I want to understand you, Luz. So, if me acting like a total jerk-wad hasn’t pushed you away yet, I'd appreciate it if you gave me the opportunity to do so.”

She coughs nonchalantly into a fist before adding on.

“Or not, I don't really care.” 

At this point, Amity had just barely been speaking above a whisper, averting her gaze from the human girl in mild embarrassment of the spiel she went on. 

“Oh-” 

Luz pauses, a mild rush of warmth rising to her own cheeks. For the most part, everyone in her school made it blatantly clear that she was an outcast to be avoided. It felt almost humanizing to hear that maybe she wasn’t just a burden to be around. 

Maybe Eda was right.

The two stood there for a stretched-out moment still just feet from one another while Luz attempted to find her voice. She wasn’t sure how to respond, nothing felt like it could quite measure up without making her sound absolutely ridiculous. 

_‘Wow Amity, quite the confession, and all on the first date? Hmm, no, This doesn't seem like the appropriate time for one of my very charming quips of banter…that’s a good one though, gotta mentally catalog that for later.’ ___

____

____

The witch shifted awkwardly in place, while anxiously raising her shoulders. Amity didn’t seem like someone who exposed herself emotionally to many people, especially with the way she treated other students in school. What was happening right now was definitely difficult for her, and definitely a special moment of vulnerability to take seriously. Finally, Luz built the nerve to speak up.

“Amity I had no-” 

_fwip! ___

____

____

She barely got a word in edgewise before Amity’s anxious deck shuffling had caused one of the cards to slip from the deck. The two reflexively took a swift step forward in an attempt to catch the card mid-air causing them both to clank heads almost immediately.

“Oof-” “agh!-”

Luz stumbles back with a gritted giggle, one hand attempting to soothe her forehead, the other clasped victoriously around the rogue card.

Amity nearly lost her footing, only regaining her balance as Luz quickly catches her hand.

“Whoa- I caught you both! That was like... a really sick combo move. I _am _amazing.” Luz shakes her head in awe while Amity fully grounds herself.__

____

____

“Alright don’t get cocky James Dean, I didn’t say amazing.” She jokes, attempting to tame her frizzed hair from the fall.

Luz watches on in silent adoration at the simple action, still holding onto the other girl's hand. If either noticed, they didn’t outwardly acknowledge it or make any effort to let go.

“Thanks by the way. You know, it doesn't have to be so hard letting your walls come down like this every now and then. WIllow mentioned once that you two used to be good friends, right? Maybe if you two had a heart to heart…”

Amity’s soft expression dropped into a sad reminisce, subconsciously tightening the hand around Luz’s.

“Our friendship was complicated…”

Luz lets out an understanding hum while mentally debating on whether to press the matter further or to divert topic. She settles for a milder response by simply returning the hand grasp.

“ Well, I think it was very brave of you to backpack your rough and tough attitude for me Amity. You know, even the Good Witch Azula once had to come to terms with-”

Amity outwardly groans, pulling her hand back to shove in her pockets. Luz lets her own hand linger for a moment, disappointingly adjusting to the abrupt lack of warmth.

"Okay okay, we don't need to make it a whole thing. Also, don't ever mention that this conversation happened after today."

"ah, and just like that, the old Amity returns. Anyways, as I was _saying _! I actually have something for you. I guess Eda and King thought I would need an offering to satiate you or something, so I got you a snack. Be wary I'm not sure if it's actually edible."__

____

____

Amity watches on curiously as Luz digs in her hoodie pocket, revealing a pink frosted cookie. 

"Satiate me with an offering? Did they think you were meeting up with a teenage girl, or a denizen from hell." 

Luz laughs nervously, handing the cookie off to the girl before lowering her voice. 

"Is that a thing here? That's not a thing right…? Because I have a lot of mistakes I haven't atoned for. Like, eating a full-sized Kit Kat whole, without breaking off the pieces."

Amity looks up at the girl from the gift, raising an eyebrow.

"What, you mean like- you eat the whole thing in one go? Like a Pelican?" 

"No, no!" Luz exasperates, frantically waving both her hands out 

"You know how you're supposed to break off each individual piece, I sorta just bite a chunk straight into the whole- wait. You guys have Kit Kats here? And pelicans?!" 

Amity huffs in amusement while pulling out the bagged treat that King had chosen, examining it with a slight grimace. 

“I guess the human world isn’t so different than ours, huh? Also, no offense, but this looks incredibly sketchy.”

Luz hums to herself while rubbing at her chin.

“I feel like having Kit Kats, pelicans, and apparently James Dean all co-exist with one another in two separate worlds is _not _enough to say they're similar. I do, however, agree that eating this might kill you. Please proceed with caution.”__

____

____

Amity doesn't respond, her attention seemingly caught up on the dessert in her hands.

“Luz, what is a valentine?” She asks, giving Luz an oblivious eyebrow quirk.

Amity casually flips the cookie around to show a message spelled out in white frosting on top of the pink layer. In perfect cursive, it wrote _‘Be My Valentine?’ ___

____

____

“Also if I bite this and break a canine, I want compensation to cover my dental care” 

The witch snickers to herself as Luz’s face heats up, mentally facepalming at how she hadn't even noticed the message before leaving.

“Pfft-hah! It’s some boring human thing, you wouldn’t care. The semantics behind the edibility and lore aren’t really important, all that matters is the thought put into it. Which there was a lot of, by the way. It took King a whole 20 seconds to pick it out.”

Amity winced slightly as she attempted to bore a fang into the cookie, hardly creating more than a spiderweb crack through the top layer. Luz made a mental note at how much sharper her canines looked compared to humans. What she chose not to mentally note, was why that made her feel the way it did.

“mhm, hard as a rock. Do you think King was trying to poison me? After all, we haven’t had the most friendly encounters with each other.”

Luz’s head was still reeling, trying to recuperate from the influx of very confusing feelings she had been experiencing from their conversation so far.

“W-well, that’s been my theory thus far. He’s pretty peeved about what happened with his cupcake.”

Luz’s voice cracked, suddenly finding herself significantly more nervous than she had been earlier. Must be due to the fact that she hadn’t gotten used to Amity being so, you know, approachable. Yup, definitely that. No reason to think too deeply into it.

“O-oh, wait- here Amity” Luz stutters, just then realizing she still had the girls card in her hand before offering it out to her.

“For your card stack. You don’t want to be missing a card to your… tarot deck?” 

She forms the statement like a question, trying to make out what the illustration was on the particular card she had. Amity draws her attention away from King's attempt at murder to retrieve the card and examine it herself.

Upon first glance, Amity quickly ducks the card back into the deck, another blush crawling steadily across her face. This did not go unnoticed by Luz, who tilted her head quizzically.

“What was it? Did I get The Devil? Oh no, I knew the Kit Kat thing would be what set it off. Look, I swear I’ll start eating them right!” 

Amity grumbled to herself, awkwardly slipping the deck onto the shelf Luz had grabbed it from earlier. Her ears drooped ever so slightly in embarrassment, something Luz caught onto more than once. Witches had so many small quirks that you could make out if you were particularly observant.

_‘Small, but cute quirks…’ ___

____

____

Luz quickly shakes the intrusive thought out, fighting back the heat that had cascaded across her face as well. 

_‘Stop, not the time. I mean, it’s sort of like a puppy though, when they push their little ears back. That’s the type of cute I meant. Not the sort of ‘i want to kiss you’ cute. Which I haven’t thought about obviously, just speaking in a general sense of course. Brain Luz PLEASE shut up. Great, now she’s talking and I've already spaced out too long to know the context of what she’s even saying.’ ___

____

____

“No, it wasn’t that. It was a card called the Ten of Cups. I believe you handed it to me in reverse. You flipped it while it was upside-down, right? As in, the picture was bottom-side up.”

Luz just nods, not able to properly speak in the middle of whatever gay-panic train of thought she was experiencing at the moment.

“Ah, it’s- it’s some boring witch thing, you wouldn’t care. The semantics behind the illustration and position don’t really matter. What matters is you learning to fix your Kit Kat etiquette before you actually _do _get The Devil.” She parrots familiarly, albeit a little too quickly.__

____

____

Luz notices the once drooped ears begin to twitch for a brief moment, reminding her of an encounter she had with Eda last week.

_**bsshewwww sheww Flashback noises bsshhhhwhewww bshhhhewewe ** __****_

_****__** ** _

_****__** ** _

_“King, where's breakfast?” Luz asks, lifting a plate up by the edge as crumbs tumble off of it. ___

____

____

_The squirmy demon perks his head up from the warm lap he had been nestling on, giving a stretched out yawn. ___

____

____

_“Wh- huh? Luz, As the King of Demons, I am not required by any higher being to get up in the morning. I choose to rest till the late evening, preserving my energy for important kingly duties later on. What I’m saying is, I have no idea. I’ve been asleep, which I would really love to get back to now.” ___

____

____

_King promptly rests his head back down, a small snore already beginning to return. Luz hums in mild frustration to herself, walking from the kitchen area to where Eda was holding the sleepy tyrant. ___

____

____

_“Eda, what happened to breakfast? I thought you said you were making pancakes.” ___

____

____

_The witch darts her eyes around for a moment, jostling the creature in her lap to see if he was awake. No luck, the king himself was already soundly asleep. ___

____

____

_“King ate them all. Don’t let him fool you, his stomach is a void that can never be quenched. Plus, you can trust me. Witches are terrible liars, our ears do this little twitchy thing when we’re evading or covering something up.” ___

____

____

_Luz stares back blanky while looking down at the plate she had carried over. ___

____

____

_“Ok well, that was suspiciously defensive. Also, aren’t your ears twitching right now?” Luz questions, pointing to the fidgeting digits. ___

____

____

_Eda cups a hand to the side of her face before bringing it down with a scoff. ___

____

____

_“Oh yeah, they just... do that when you get older.” she dead-pans_

____

____

_Luz squints her eyes at her in contemplation, before immediately beaming back up. ___

____

____

_“That probably makes sense! Thanks, Eda, make sure you keep him away from the table next time though. He has such a strange fixation on food…” ___

____

____

**_*bsheweerr flashback over noises bshhheww impeccable writing skills bsshhew* _ ****__**

**__****_ _ **

**__****_ _ **

It seemed like Luz wasn’t the only one deflecting tonight. Something about that helped to calm her nerves a bit, subsiding some of the underlying anxiety. It wasn’t just her feeling the awkward tension, Amity was trying to swim through it as well.

"Well…" Luz starts, finally clearing her head. 

"I don't mind boring witch stuff." 

Things didn’t have to be weird, they could just talk. That's what this was about, talking and moving past prior mistakes.

Amity tugs gently at one of her sleeves, before taking a small step forward. 

"Well, I don't mind boring human stuff either."

The two smile sheepishly, falling into a silent sense of understanding. They could just talk, and so Luz would.

"Alright, you’ve worn me down. I’ll tell you about the cookie. Where I’m from we have a bunch of holidays for pretty much everything. I'm guessing that thing was from around 5 months ago, which is when we celebrate valentine's day.”

Amity nods her head, prompting Luz to continue.

“They say it’s supposed to be a day you share with your loved ones, giving them gifts to show that love, but my mom told me it was actually just a quote on quote ‘marketing ploy to profit off of consumerism’ or something. I’m just in it for the chocolate rabbits and stuffed bears”

Amity looks down at the snack, then at luz, then back at the snack again.

“Somehow I understand less about this topic than when we started. I think the only real information I just took in was the fact that you gave me a 5-month-old cookie.”

Luz doubles over with a sigh, hands on her knees. She should have figured that the terms “chocolate rabbit” and “stuffed bear” would be completely nonsensical in this world. In fact, it was possible holidays, in general, weren’t a thing on The Boiling Isles.

“Alright, let me try to simplify things. When you ask someone to be your Valentine, it’s basically their way of asking if you’d like to spend Valentine's Day with them. A day where, again, you spend with the ones you love. It’s usually a romantic thing, I think.”

“Romantic?” Amity asks in curiosity.

“Luz, I think King is trying to confess something here. I understand now why you didn’t want to tell me, you were protecting the poor guy's pride. Maybe you should let him down gently for me.”

The two laugh in unison at the absurdity of the thought for a moment. Yes, that was definitely the reason. Not because the thought of romantic implication between either of them sent Luz’s brain into a short-circuit fuze.

Eventually, the two settle down into a comfortable quiet, resulting in Luz’s gaze to wander back on the witch. She had briefly stuck her head out to the right to see her reflection in a hung mirror, properly fixing up her hair where certain tufts were still sticking out. A familiar flutter waves across Luz’s chest seeing Amity so… happy? Content? Not grimacing every 10 seconds at any mild inconvenience?

She honestly felt like she could listen to her laugh all day, you know, in a very platonic and non-intrinsically gay way. 

Luz claps her hands together in an attempt to shake off her thoughts, causing Amity to jump in place.

“Haha, well! I think it’s time to find out what horrible omen of a tarot reading I got. Please word it in a way that will hurt me the least.”

Amity sighs with a smile, lifting a finger out towards the deck. A small glowing light emitted from the center of the cards, as one of them flew outward into her hand. 

"The Ten of Cups reversed represents trouble in a relationship. That even when you intended for a bond to be harmonious and peaceful, you might often feel disconnected or disengaged. It may be that you're struggling to communicate, and engage one another because of past or current grudges." 

Both of the girls avert gazes, both recognizing in an instant the correlation.

"Each time you try to connect, something may go wrong, and you end up with even more distance between you. The Ten of Cups encourages those who flip it to seek common ground with the ones you care about and to open lines up for better communication. It’s also possible to flip this card when in the process of making amends, representing the uphill work that you’ve been making that will hopefully result in a less volatile bond. "

The room felt eerily quiet, prompting Amity to fill the silence with a cough and dismissive shoulder shrug. 

"But hey, they’re just cards. Kids play with these for fun or whatever. anyways-"

Luz nods in feigned agreement with her own flustered laugh, noticing that twitch once again. 

"Yeah, those things are always purposefully vague, sort of like horoscopes. I don't trust astrology for a second, that goat-fish dude freaks me out." 

Amity smiles, pretending to understand whatever the hell Luz was going on about. Lifting up the crumbling cookie she still held onto, Amity reached carefully over Luz’s shoulders to prop it strategically against a book.

Luz froze in place as the distance between them shrunk, the feeling of Amity brushing against her arm shocking her like a tazer. God this was so unbelievably gay. 

She quickly reeled back, face red while shyly pointing to the new decor. 

"I'll keep it on display. Seems more ostentatious than anything, sort of like those books people buy but never read."

Luz turns around in place to see the treat sitting proudly above them both, it's cracked frosting and crumb filled bag taking the spotlight. 

"I think it looks great, Amity. The ants will really tie it all together don't you think?" Luz jokes, imagining briefly a conga line of ants gunning for the food once they take their leave. 

Amity doesn't get to respond as a subtle vibration reverberates against Luz’s stomach, startling her for a second. Reaching in and pulling her phone out, she clicks the lock screen and rolls her eyes expectantly upon reading the incoming text.

“Well, I don’t know what I expected when leaving Eda and King alone, but it looks like I’ve got a situation to mediate now.” Luz sighs, shaking her head.

“Why, did something happen?” Amity asked in concern.

“It turns out King has been trying to learn how to cook the past few days. It also turns out that the Owl House has not one, not two! but exactly zero fire alarms.”

Luz squints at the cracked screen as another message pops up.

“Well, it looks like Eda just discovered that water doesn't put out grease fires. Sorry, I couldn't chill longer, but babysitting duty calls!”

Amity nods in understanding as Luz pockets her phone, giving the witch a scouts salute.

“Hey, maybe next time you can come over to the Owl House. I still have to give you that storage closet room tour.”

Amity rolls her eyes in jest before reaching a hand out. She quickly retracts it, however, darting her eyes up and down Luz in uncertainty.

“Hey, wait.” 

Luz raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue, though got nothing but nervous silence in return. Amity took a cautious step forward, meeting Luz’s eyes before immediately darting them back away. And then, well-

It happened so quickly, that Luz almost hadn’t been able to process what had just unfolded.

the witch leaned forward to ghost a chaste and hesitant kiss against the shorter girl's cheek before hurriedly backing up to create considerable distance between them.

“Tell Eda and King that i...said hi” Amity mumbled, eyes furrowed and face flushed completely red. 

Luz stands completely immobilized for a second like a deer caught in headlights, only just then releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding. For the first time during their entire evening together, Luz didn’t have a single thing running through her head, it felt like her brain had been hard reset.

After opening and closing her mouth for what felt like the 100th time, she finally managed to choke out a response.

“Y-yeah, sure. I’ll let them know.”

\--------------------------------------

“Uh, hello? Eda, King?” Luz peered into the house carefully, wincing at the ghost of a scene where charred wood and ash littered the place.

“Don’t be dead don’t be dead don’t be dead” She whispers, treading into the house quietly. Suddenly, a scuttling sound shuffles above her, quickly followed by a heavy weight collapsing down onto her head.

“ahk- I knew it, drop bears are real! Curse you Australia!” Luz loses her balance with a shriek as the hefty critter tumbles across the floor.

“Wait a minute...King? What the heck were you doing clinging to the roof you goon, you scared the hell out of me!”

King hobbles to his paws, swaying for a moment in disorientation at the fall.

“Ugh, was the world always so spinny?” He flails his head like a dog shaking water from their fur before flopping back down on his back.

“He thought he could cook, he failed, mass fire hijinks ensued.”

Luz quickly turns on her heels to find Eda who had been covered in equal parts ash and fire extinguisher foam.

“Whoa… you look. Rough”

Eda shrugs, trudging over to a singed coffee pot and sifting through whichever filters hadn’t been ruined.

“He got so freaked out the little guy climbed all the way to the roof boards. Couldn’t get down, but I was too busy to help since I was, you know, putting out a fire. Heh, and taking a nap.”

King lets out an annoyed groan from the floor, half awake and half asleep from the post-traumatic delirium.

“Anyhow, how’d your little hang out go. I almost want you to say it went well so that I don’t feel as if I missed out on any juicy teen drama.” The witch pulls a triumphant fist inward upon finding a clean coffee filter, fitting it inside the inner lining of the pot.

Luz grunts to herself, letting one hand ghost just an inch from her cheek. It seemed as if she could still feel the sensation even if it *had* been such a small, trivial action. She mentally replayed the soundtrack of Amity’s soft laugh, and pictured the way she would nervously fidget with her hands. How when she’d smile wide enough, faint but present dimples creased her cheeks.

This felt scarily new, like going on a rollercoaster ride for the very first time or walking into the first day of a new school year. Her face went hot, causing her to shove her hands abruptly into her short pockets. 

“She just… wanted me to tell you that she said hi.”

_________

**Author's Note:**

> I might have written this before episode 11, But after watching it I can safely say lumity stans? Rise up. Cause that was some prime level shit!
> 
> (Twitter is @ThatDarnDuck420! I retweet owl house and similar interests on there!)


End file.
